Gamma Love
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: A certain doctor finds himself hiding out in a small town. He soon finds out that he's not the only one with secrets. What the hell is the rustic haired boy's problem? And is a new love on the horizon or will it be doomed once again? READ PROFILE PLEASE! I WILL ONLY BE POSTING ONE CHAPTER TO EACH OF MY STORIES! IF YOU WISH TO READ MORE THEN FOLLOW ME AT THE FOLLOWING SITES THERE..


Gamma Love

This story is rated _**Mature**_ for a reason such as violence, language, _**SEX**_, etc. This story will contain romance, drama, humor, angst, horror, adventure, friendship etc.. This takes place Bella's senior year. And instead of India Bruce Banner goes to the small town of Forks under the name Bill Bixby (A nod to the original Hulk btw) I will not follow exact story line and will be mixing something's up. She does however start out with Edward Cullen... You'll see how things turn out and why from there…

Author's note: I'm merely doing this to be fair to all my readers. I truly hope you will follow me at the following sites on my profile page. The admins were jerks and took down all my stories. But ironically enough gave only two of them back. This has been a long going war with a Fanfiction member. She plagiarized a lot of my stories, along with a handful of good friends of mine. Then she gets all butthurt and turns around and reports me in return. I wish to prove to her, I will continue to write, and that my readers will follow me! This person CAN KISS MY ASS! Thank you for your time!

I am simply posting the first few paragraphs of each story I originally had up here. I will not let this person win! By no means ;) Thank you!

All Chapters Will Be Unedited... (meaning they have not been checked for errors) I apologize for any inconvenience but I'm doing my best to get to all my readers. My message box IS FULL and I cannot reply to them all about the situation.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**I do not own the Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review.**_

_**Mr. Bixby**_

The teacher wrote on the board. Bella looked up from her seat and the new teacher nodded towards her. He then took off his gold framed glasses and wiped them clean with a Kleenex. He held them up to the light and put them back on. Bella thought the teacher was rather attractive. He had dark brown eyes salt and pepper hair. He was very tall and all bulk. He wore gray slacks, black shoes, a navy blue dress shirt and gray blazer. The teacher waited until the students were all seated and the bell had rung. He cleared his throat.

"My name is Mr. Bixby and I'll be your chemistry teacher this year. Let's see I like to read, watch classic films, and all about science. I'd like to start off by getting to know each of your names, ages, and tell me something about yourself such as whatever hobbies you may have."

Mr. Bixby cocked a brow towards the rustic haired boy. He was sitting next to a very pretty fair skinned brunette. She was looking down to her desk as if upset about something.

"I can sense you…" The boy hissed.

The teacher narrowed his eyes thinking that was a rather odd thing for a teenage boy to say.

"I'm sorry. I meant nothing by it."

The boy rolled his eyes.

"Is there a problem?"

"No sir." The boy said but with slight agitation to his voice.

"Very well, why don't we start with you then Mr…"

The boy lifted his eyes towards the teacher.

"Stand up and tell us who you are."

Edward sighs and comes to his feet.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I'm 17."

"And what do you do for fun Mr. Cullen?"

The teacher lifted his eyes towards the back where a man with the same complexion was laughing. He cleared his throat and covered his mouth. The teacher nodded towards him but his focus went back to Edward. Edward shrugs.

"I play piano."

Mr. Bixby nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen."  
>"How about you…?" He pointed to the brunette.<p>

She lifted her eyes towards him and the teacher swallowed back.

_Now she's certainly pretty, beautiful eyes too. She looks incredibly miserable miserable._

Edward curled his upper lip at the teacher's thoughts. He also didn't understand why it gave him a severe migraine to be in the teacher's head. There was something strange and off about him. Edward couldn't peg what it was.

Bella stands up looking rather nervous. The teacher notice how she kept looking to the rustic haired boy off and on as if for permission to even speak or so it seemed. The boy even nodded as if that were the case.

"Isabella Swan but I prefer to go by Bella. I'm 17."

"About to be 18!" The boy that was laughing earlier called out.

Bella smiled and the teacher was rather blown away. He pushed his glasses up.

"Thank you Em." She softly said.

"Welcome Bella!" He playfully replied.

"And I like to read or listen to music."

"Thank you, Ms. Swan."

Bella nods and takes her seat. Edward took her hand the moment she sat down. The way he did it though was more possessive than that of being loving. So it seemed to the teacher's point of view. The other students introduced themselves as well. He soon realized that Edward had four other siblings in this class. He wondered if they quadruplets. It was eerie how much like they looked. They even had the same odd golden honey colored eyes.

Mr. Bixby decidedly handed out some papers for them to fill out. It was just about who to contact in case of emergency and things of that nature. Since they were dealing in chemistry he knew there were chances of injury and high school students weren't always the brightest to work with. Then again he hadn't a whole lot of experience in teaching. He was a doctor all the more reason he knew chemistry would be his strong suit. Once the students finished he gathered their papers. Before long the bell had rung.

The students hopped up and grabbed their books and bags. Bella and Edward were last to make it out. Edward was whispering something in her ear as she grabbed her bag. She nodded. Once she rose from her seat he had an arm wrapped around her. Edward kissed the top of her head, but his eyes were locked onto the teacher's in a menacing way. The teacher raised his brows on this and shrugged it off as to foolish adolescence. He rather reared back however swearing that the young woman was wearing an engagement ring.

He tiredly rubbed his eyes and took his seat. He looked out the window waiting for his next class to arrive. Try as he might though he just couldn't get Bella and Edward out of his mind. Something was very strange about their relationship. Then again when it came to strange he had no room to talk. Mr. Bill Bixby wasn't his real name either. He was laying low. He'd just returned from Canada. His real name was Bruce Banner and he had a very big secret of his own. He'd decided against India after all for some reason, he found himself residing in this small town after a bit of hitchhiking. He'd seen a house up for rent and next thing he knew he was calling the landlord. For now, Forks was home. He just hoped it could stay that way before _they_ came snooping around and figured out where he was. If he could keep his anger under control, he'd have no issues or so he hoped.

Page break

Bella exchanged her books for her next class. She reached to her head as she shut her locker. She'd been getting more and more migraines. They'd taken place ever since she'd gone to Italy and saved Edward from the Volturi's demise. And there it was again… As the memory hit she was growing angry all over again. An anger she kept forgetting about and wasn't sure why or how. She snapped a look upon Edward. Jasper glanced her way as she cut Edward a rueful glare. Edward sighed as if merely annoyed. Jasper put a hand upon Edward's shoulder and jerked him back into a corner.

"You can't keep doing this." Jasper hissed.

"You're making her sick."

"She'll be fine. Besides, once she graduates, I'm turning her anyhow."

"I'm serious Edward, you're not sensing what I am. Her headaches are getting worse. This isn't right and you know it."

Edward sighs and yanks out of Jasper's hold.

"I know what I'm doing. This is none of your business. I'm handling it."

"What the hell happened to you back in Italy? This isn't the brother I know. He'd rather die than to cause Bella Swan any type of harm. You're fucking with her mind. That's a very dangerous thing. The mind is very fragile and so are humans!"

Alice sprightly makes her way over.

"Jazz it's going to be ok." She says with a warm smile.

Jasper looks back to Bella then to his wife.

"You're not sensing what I am. She's hurting and very confused."

"And you don't see what I do. In a few months she'll become one of us! Edward's right she's going to be ok Jasper. I promise. She loves Edward. He just needs to be reminded of that from time to time."

"If she truly loves him, then why does she have to be reminded Alice?"

Jasper bitterly fires and struts off.

Dr. Banner had just opened his door to prepare for his next class. That's when he took notice of Edward taking Bella into a corner not far from the class.

Bella took off her engagement ring and threw it at Edward.

"I'm not doing this Edward. You know I never wanted to get married. I didn't want this! ANY OF IT!"

"You don't mean that Bella. You're just upset."  
>He lifts her chin up with his fingers.<p>

"Look at me Bella."

Bella shut her eyes and recoiled.

"Stop it Bella. Look at me."

Her eyes shot open. He nods in approval and caressed her cheek.

"Everything's going to be ok. Just calm down… Forget about everything else. You love me Bella always remember that." He kisses her and Dr. Banner swore Bella's eyes were dilated and like she was in some sort of trance.

Once he was done Edward bent down and picked up the ring. He placed it on her finger and kissed it. He then wrapped his arms around her. Dr. Banner noticed how Bella's arms shook as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"I'm sorry Edward. I…"

"Shh… don't be. It's ok."

At this Edward took her hand and started down the hallway. Bella however reached to her temples as though she had a headache. Dr. Banner nodded towards the next class as they started to enter the room. He was trying to piece together everything he'd just witnessed.

Page break

"You alright kid?"

"Um yeah…"  
>"Another headache?"<p>

She nods.

"Why don't I finish supper up tonight?"

"It's ok dad, you just got off work."

"I can cook supper Bella. Why don't you go take you a bath or something? There's a new bottle of Tylenol in the cabinet."

Bella sighs as Charlie takes the spatula from her hand and takes over fixing the burgers. Once she heads into the bathroom, Charlie sighs and grabs him a beer. He kept in mind to set her up a doctor's appointment with Dr. Cullen.

Bella didn't even make it through supper, before falling asleep at the table. Charlie shook his head on this growing more and more concerned. She'd had these headaches all summer long and it seemed to be getting worse. He carried her to her room and tucked her in. Charlie kissed the top of her head and pulled her door shut.

The next morning he tried to encourage her to stay home. He offered to call in and take her to the doctor. Her eyes were bloodshot and sunken in. She insisted on going to school that she was ok. After she left he called and set up an appointment with Dr. Cullen.

Jasper sighed to himself once he took notice of Bella. He gritted his teeth. His brother was pissing him the fuck off. In fact he'd already had it in mind that he was going to teach him a thing or two if he didn't stop his foolish ways with Bella Swan. He took it upon himself to walk Bella to class personally. He didn't care if it pissed Edward off. Edward hated anyone touching his girl even his own brothers. Jasper had his arm around Bella's shoulder trying to ease her headache as much as he could. Something he tried to do often when he was within range.

Edward sneered upon Jasper as he helped Bella to her seat.

"Don't even." Jasper warned with a hint of authority to his voice.

"You don't want to push your luck."  
>Dr. Banner raised his brows on this and twirled around in his chair. He interlocked his fingers curious to the situation before him. Jasper and Edward menacingly locked eyes. Dr. Banner cleared his throat letting his presence known. Jasper nodded towards him and took his seat.<p>

"Is something wrong?" Bella whispered to Edward.

"No…" He said with derision in his voice.

She nodded with that timid look about her again. The bell rang and Dr. Banner came to his feet. He undid the buttons to his blazer.

"Alright before we begin I'm going to assign you to some partners. We will be starting our very first lab. You will research, document your research, and represent. You will be given a week. After everyone has done their presentations there will be a quiz given on each one. It's my way of making sure you paid attention to the other students and to whatever else is said during class for the remainder of the week on these topics."

He looks to his attendance sheet.

"Alright Mike your partner will be Edward, Angela your partner will be Emmett, Rosalie your partner will be Jessica Stanley, Kevin and Alice, Jasper and Bella, Josh and Tina, George and Hank. Go ahead and get situated with your partners. Then you will begin. You're welcome to use the library or computers if needed."

The students found their partners and began. The only ones that stayed behind were Jasper and Bella, and Josh and Tina everyone else had gone on to the library or computer labs. A few minutes into their project he overheard Jasper whispering to Bella.

"Bella, I really think you should end things with Edward once and for all."

Bella looked to him oddly. Dr. Banner discreetly lifted his eyes towards them as he was going over some paper work.

"Why would I do that?"

The blondish boy with the thick southern drawl looked to her with great concern. He also looked to be concentrating. He gently cupped her hand with his own as she jotted down notes.  
>"Because it's what you want and what should matter is your happiness."<p>

Bella blinked a few times.

"You need to end it and in a public setting like today at lunch. Everyone needs to see it Bella."

Jasper was doing his best to keep her calm while he influenced her to do the right thing. His plan? To keep his brother away from Bella at all cost. He'd do whatever it took. He too knew what it meant to be controlled and treated like a fucking puppet. His family however didn't see it the way Jasper saw it. What Edward was doing to Bella reminded him of what Maria was pulling with him. Maria filled Jasper's head with such lies. She pretended to love him, when it was all about control. He knew his brother loved Bella. He could sense it, but he also had grown to see her as more of a possession of his. Edward never once used his charm to draw Bella in. He had made clear once that he wanted something pure and real. He had sworn he'd never do that to her. They all were very aware of how easy they could draw humans in. Humans were meant to be their prey after all. However Edward's point of view quickly changed once they returned from Italy. Bella had made clear to Edward and the rest of the Cullens that she was done that she wanted free; that her feelings for Edward weren't the same. That she cared for each of them and hoped to always remain friends. She swore that their secret was safe. She'd never tell a soul. Edward though had grown desperate to win Bella over. He assumed proposing to her and promising to turn her would do the trick. It only pissed her off. When Bella came to Italy to save Edward she was a different person. She was resentful, angry, and though she still cared for Edward and would willingly die for him. She no longer loved him, not the way she used to. He'd ripped her heart out and she was done with the games. She couldn't believe he wanted her back after everything he'd pulled. She thought that's what she wanted. She dreamed of the day he'd return to her and admit he was wrong. Only instead she ends up going to another country in order to save him from committing suicide, because he assumed through Alice's visions that she had. Jasper sighed hating to do this to her, but she needed the reminder.

"Do you not remember ending things back in Italy? You weren't too happy with how my brother handled things and how much trouble he caused. How he almost got you and Alice killed? Strange how you broke up with him yet not even a few weeks after you got a damn engagement ring on your finger."

Bella blinked a few times and looked to the ring on her finger. She gasped back and shot out of her chair. Jasper nodded as she looked upon the ring as though seeing it for the first time ever.

"Jasper?!" She says as if in alarm.  
>"Easy now darlin'."<p>

She shakes her head looking frightened out of her mind. Dr. Banner came to his feet as Bella's eyes rolled back.

"Shit…" Jasper uttered just as he caught her.

Dr. Banner ran over to them. He grabbed Bella from Jasper's hold and set her up on one of the lab tables.

"You two should go on to the library." He said to the other two students. They looked on in surprise, but did as told.

Dr. Banner checked on her pulse it was faint, but there. He lifted her eyes to see they were dilated again. He looked to Jasper oddly.

"You want to let me in on what's going on?"

Jasper looked to him bewildered. Dr. Banner shook his head knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

"Can you at least get me a cold wet cloth?"

Jasper nodded and rushed out of the room.

"Wake up Bella." Dr. Banner uttered as he gently slapped at her cheeks.

He reached over and grabbed a tissue and stopped her nose bleed. Jasper returned quicker than expected. He handed him the wet paper towels and Dr. Banner placed them on Bella's forehead.

"So this girl is engaged to your brother?"

"Not for long." Jasper says with a certain tone.

Dr. Banner noticed how his eyes had grown dark at this. Bella's eyes shot open and her hand instantly wrapped around Dr. Banner's wrist. He nodded towards her.  
>"Are you alright?"<p>

Bella nodded.

"What happened?"

"You passed out." Jasper says.

Dr. Banner helped her sit up. He checked on her vitals again before letting her come to her feet.

"Jasper?"  
>"Yes darlin'?"<p>

"How'd I end up with this?!"

She flashes him her engagement ring.

"What's going on?!"

Jasper sighed.

"We need to talk preferably when no one's around."

Bella takes off her ring and hands it to Jasper.  
>"I don't want to get married! HE KNOWS THIS! I SAID NO! We're not even together!"<br>"Which is why you need to break up with him again; only do it to where others can see it, Bella, you need witnesses."

Dr. Banner shook his head on this completely puzzled.

"Witnesses?" She questions looking just as confused as Dr. Banner.

"Yes Bella, today at lunch. Let him know it's over. I'll take matters into my own hands from there."

"I don't understand. He knows we're not together."

Dr. Banner reached to his own temples feeling lost himself now. What the hell was going on?

Jasper hands the ring back.

"Throw this in his fucking face and let him know how you feel. Then go about your life and stay away from him!"

Bella looks to the calendar in the classroom. Her heart begins to race and panic sets in.

"Jasper…" She whispers wide eyed.

"Is it really August the 28th?

Jasper nods. She grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't remember anything after Italy!"

Jasper winced.  
>"What's happening to me?! What is this? MY DAD?! Is he ok?"<p>

Dr. Banner reared back in bewilderment.

"He's fine. I promise and we'll talk about this later." Jasper tries to hint desperately noticing the look their teacher was giving them.

"Why don't you give us two a minute?"  
>Jasper glowered upon Dr. Banner. He nodded towards the door. Jasper sighed and headed out. Dr. Banner made his way to the door and shut it. He walked back over to Bella.<p>

"How long ago was Italy Bella?"

Bella swallowed back.

"I'm not sure…" She covered her face and lost all composure.

"I don't remember anything. How is that possible?! It's like this void in my life. I don't even know who you are!" She shouts in a panic.

Bella reached to her heart. Dr. Banner quickly positioned her with her head lowered down. He brought up her knees so she could get better circulation. Bella wrapped her arms around her legs. She buried her face and rocked back and forth.  
>"Is there someone I can call? I strongly advice that you see a doctor.<p>

Bella lifted her eyes towards him. She looked to be in even more of a panic.

"No… not _him_…. I'm fine really. I just… I'm fine. I'm sorry I disturbed your class today. It won't happen again."

"Bella ,what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm really ok."

She hopped back down and Dr. Banner quickly helped her catch her balance.

"Maybe you should rest a bit longer."

"I'm ok, really." She forces a smile and then looks to the ring in the palm of her hand.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Bixby. I feel a lot better."

"I didn't really do much."

Bella grabbed her bag as the bell rang. She damn near ran out of the room. Dr. Banner rubbed his face with agitation.

Come lunchtime Dr. Banner sat with the other teachers. It wasn't long before he learned even more about the awkward relationship.

Edward was sitting with his siblings when Bella approached the table. She placed the ring on Edward's tray. He looked upon her and sighed.  
>"Really Bella? Again?" He whispered.<p>

"No, not again Edward, in fact NEVER again… I never said I was going to marry you and you know that! I told you I didn't want to get back together!"  
>"So you're causing a scene?!" He harshly whispers as everyone looks upon them.<br>"You won't listen to me, so yeah Edward, a scene."

"You look incredibly foolish Bella."

"No Edward… You do and soon everyone here will see that. Because you never could take no for an answer and everything was always done your way. Well now I'm doing things mine. Don't come near me. Don't call. Don't text. Don't email me. Stay the FUCK away from me!"

Everyone's jaw dropped on hearing Bella Swan drop the F-bomb. Mike and Eric died in laughter. Angela and Jessica looked to be in shock.

_ A set of balls and a set of lungs… wait… you're her teacher! What the hell was I thinking taking this gig?! I can't be THAT guy. The pervy teacher that scoping out one of his students. No matter how hot she is. Ok, it's been entirely too long. That's the problem. Yep, that's what it is. You haven't had sex in what 2 or 3 years now? HAS IT BEEN THAT LONG?! _

A couple of the teachers at the table looked to Dr. Banner rather oddly.

"Are you alright Mr. Bixby?"

One of the women questioned. She was closer to his age. In fact she was a very pretty blonde.

_Maybe I should ask her out. Get my mind off this high school drama crap. _

Dr. Banner noticed how Jasper placed a hand upon Edward's shoulder as he went to rise. The brothers cut each other a look of hell. Jasper shook his head and forced his brother back down as Bella exited the cafeteria.

"That poor boy, he's so sweet. He can do much better. I'd no idea Bella Swan was such little drama queen! She always seems so shy."

Dr. Banner raises his brows on this. _On second though scrap that idea. _He didn't comment and he felt it was entirely in bad taste for the teachers to be discussing the young couple's relationship. They gossiped as if they personally knew the two. It seemed Edward had them all fooled. Then again there was mention of his father and how he too was a doctor and he was apparently very attractive. Not a single woman at the table dared to cut down the Cullen's, no. Somehow Bella Swan was the devil in disguise and this horrible person that ripped this young boy's heart out. Dr. Banner wanted to hurl. He'd seen enough to know damn well Edward wasn't at all what he seemed. Personally, he felt Edward was full of shit and nothing more than a con. That the young girl could do better.

That was something else that had him unnerved. He had seen where Bella was the top of her class last year. Only towards the end of the year her grades had started to decline. In fact she barely managed to move on to her senior year. He also noticed a good lapse in her attendance records. Bella Swan had gone from an A student to a C to a flat out D student in half of her classes. Her biology class was one of them. The only thing that truly saved her was her altogether GPA that got her through. He kept in mind to watch over her progress this year. Edward didn't seem to be struggling at all. He too had some lapse in his attendance records in fact all the Cullens did. Ironically, around the same time Bella was absent. He'd wondered just how long the two had been dating. It wasn't long before he had his answer.

"Hadn't they been together since sophomore year?" One of the other teachers inquired.

"Why yes and I hear he proposed to her over the summer."

"Oh that poor boy."

"I know right nearly three years right down the drain. She barely seemed fazed!"  
>"Did you see the look on his face?!"<p>

"And how dare she humiliate him like that. What sort of girl publically humiliates someone like that?"

_ What idiot proposes during high school? What's romantic about that? He couldn't wait until they graduated at least?_

Page break

After school Dr. Banner had decided to head to the local library to see what reading selection they had. Ironically, someone else was already there as well. She was sitting at one of the tables with a stack of books; ones about mythological creatures, mainly of the vampire variety. He peered over as he scanned through the classic section. Bella had a memo pad and seemed to be jotting down some notes from the books. At one point she pinched her eyes shut. She looked to be frustrated. Dr. Banner picked up a book and skimmed through it reading to see if it was anything that would catch his interest. He hadn't cable or internet. He kept the basics he needed for survival. He was always prepared to have to up and leave when needed. So he kept things simple and light. He preferred to read and preferred silence anyhow. The TV often enough just got on his nerves. He lifted his eyes towards Bella as her cell quietly sounded. She answered it in a rather hushed tone.

"I'll be home soon dad. I'm at the library doing some research."

"Love you too."

Bella looked to the phone once she hung up. She looked to her notes and then to the stack of books. She groaned to herself and covered her face for a moment. She came up with gritted teeth and grabbed the stack of books. Dr. Banner quickly turned his back towards the section behind him. Bella walked through and was putting up the books. She ended up in the next aisle he could see her through the stack of books on the shelf. Bella leaned against the bookcase. Her eyes were closed and her hands were balled up.

He narrowed his eyes as she opened them once again. She wiped a tear off her cheek. Bella then reached up on her tippy toes trying to grab a book. It was too high up though. Dr. Banner grabbed another book and "absent mindedly" made his way over.

She had started to climb the bookshelf in order to reach a certain book on mind control. Just as she managed to grab the book she began to fall back and the bookcase was about to land with her. Dr. Banner quickly dropped his book. He reached out and caught her with one hand and kept the bookshelf from falling with the other. She looked to him wide eyed.

"Mr. Bixby?"

He nodded. He fixed the bookcase and lowered her back down.

"That's some reflexes. I didn't even see you!"

He shrugs. Bella looked the book in his hand.

"Don Quixote?"

He nods and looks upon hers.

"Mind Control Mastery? Are you looking for victims Ms. Swan?"

Bella half smiled.

"Not particularly and thanks by the way."

He shrugged.

"I'm all for my students getting the best education they can. But you can go home after school you know. No need to hang around the library all day."

Bella flipped through her book.  
>"It's peaceful here. I can think easier."<p>

He nodded understanding that all too well.

"And how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. Thank you."

"While we're here I thought I'd bring something to your attention. I was curious as to how an A student becomes a D student." He whispered.

Bella blushed a bit.

"I don't mean to embarrass you. I simply want to help you improve. Mrs. Tanner said you were struggling in her math class as well. Another subject you never seemed to have an issue with."  
>Bella takes in a breath.<p>

"It's just taking a bit to get back into the grove of things. That's all."

Dr. Banner shook his head. Mrs. Tanner had showed him Bella's most recent quiz. One in which shows where the students are currently standing, Bella missed over half the questions. Her teacher was speechless. She said that Bella's never scored this low and most of the problems were one's Bella excelled in last year.

"Look I'm just putting the offer out there. If you ever need some help my door is always open. I don't usually leave until four thirty sometimes five. So feel free to drop by anytime. Not just for chemistry. I'm willing to help in whatever way I can. This is an important year for you Ms. Swan. I'm sure you're looking into college and you could use some grants. Therefore it's important to keep your grades top notch."

Bella's entire face was flushed over and she looked to the ground.

"I'm having some trouble remembering things. Even little things."  
>"Such as?"<p>

She lets out a nervous laugh.

"I froze today trying to remember what 7 plus 8 was Mr. Bixby. Something elementary level and that I usually know by a mere glance. I took me the entire class period to finish that quiz. 7 plus 8 was only part of the equation. I still had four more steps to go."

He looks to her puzzled.

"What happens when these instances take place?"  
>"How do you mean?"<br>"Like what happens to you physically or emotionally even?"

"Blank… I'm merely blank. I just stare off trying desperately to search for the answer. But I can't even remember what I'm supposed to do in order to figure it out. But like now I know it's 15. At the time though I felt as though I were doing a college course problem I'd never laid eyes on."

"How often does this happen?"

"I'm not sure." She says softly.

Bella looked around as if fearful she shouldn't be sharing this information.

"Would you mind horribly if we started our tutorial sessions tomorrow? Based on what you've told me I think it would be wise to get started right away. I would like to run a few test quizzes in all your subjects and look over them myself. I say we go from there and figure out what the problem may be. Perhaps together we can get you back to that A student you once were and get you set up for some scholarships or grants even."  
>"I'm not so sure about college Mr. Bixby."<p>

"I must say that would be a great waste. I truly believe you could go far if you allow yourself to do so."

"I just feel I don't have the focus needed."  
>"Perhaps it's time you find what that focus is. Where do you see yourself in five years?"<br>Bella softly laughs.

"Sorry… but that's such a typical teacher question."

Dr. Banner grinned and pushed his wire frame glasses up.

"Five years huh?"

He nods.  
>"Truth is no one knows the answer to that. Even the ones that think they have their lives figured out. We cannot control change Mr. Bixby. All we can do is work around it to the best of our suiting. I haven't a clue where I see myself in five years. Nor do I know where I want to see myself in five years…" She says with a playful grin as if knowing he'd ask her that instead.<p>

"And you say you don't have the focus needed for college. That was damn near an essay answer for applying for college."

"Short and to the point?"  
>"Sometimes those are the best."<p>

Bella goes to check out her book.

"So tomorrow? After school?"

She nods and waves him off as she heads out of the library.


End file.
